fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Gladstone
Joseph Alvin "Joey" Gladstone (played by Dave Coulier) is the childhood best friend of Danny Tanner, and adulthood best friend of Jesse Katsopolis. Joey moved in with Danny shortly after the death of Danny's wife, Pam, to help raise D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. Joey tries to be a stand-up comedian, whose act usually includes imitations of cartoon-character voices such as Popeye, Bullwinkle, Pepe LePew, Elmer Fudd, and many more. Joey initially slept in the alcove of Danny's living room. However, after complaining of not being able to find privacy, Danny reconstructs his basement garage into a bedroom for him. In college Joey got a degree in education. Role in the house Although there was some tension between Joey and Jesse when they first move in with the Tanners, they quickly become good friends to the point where Jesse asks Joey to be his best-man at his wedding. Jesse also insists his children call Joey, "Uncle Joey" as a sign of respect. Joey was not related to the Tanner family, but he acts as an uncle to the kids of the house. Joey usually handles the day-to-day raising of the kids by doing chores like making meals, driving the kids to school appointments, and after school activities, taking care of Michelle as a baby, and helping the kids with their homework. Joey also buys D.J. her first car for her 16th birthday. Employment Joey has held various jobs in addition to his work as a stand-up comic. For a while, Joey and Jesse run an advertising business, JJ Advertising. They compose jingles for products and direct TV and Radio commercials. They are also partners in a successful afternoon radio show called, "Rush Hour Renegades" on FM KFLH 95. Joey's most successful job was portraying "Ranger Joe," on an afternoon children's variety TV show. Ranger Joe's sidekick is his wise-cracking woodchuck marionette puppet "Mr. Woodchuck" (first seen in "The Legend of Ranger Joe" and last seen in "Michelle Rides Again"). Hobbies Joey was something of an "everyman." His hobbies include: *Ice hockey *Makes impressions of cartoon characters *Playing the harmonica *Cooking *Biking *Watching old TV shows/cartoons/movies with the girls *Football *Basketball *Roller Blading *Flying (episode "The Wedding ") With the help of Danny, Joey was a contestant on Star Search '90 and receives a rating of 4 stars (highest) by the show's judges. (He goes on to lose the competition to the returning champion because of an audience tie-breaking vote.) Although initially upset with himself for failing to win Star Search, Joey vows to continue with Stand-Up comedy, because he loves to make people laugh. It is also noted that he plays piano (as seen in season 8's "We Got the Beat"). Relationships Joey had off-and-on-again relationships. He has never stuck with just one. For example, he dates Danny's sister, he dates a woman named Cheryl, Stacy, and many more. Family *Mindy Gladstone (mother) *Colonel Gladstone (father) *Jasper Gladstone (uncle) Trivia Post-''Full House'' After Full House ended, Joey moved to Las Vegas, Nevada and became a professional stand-up comedian. ''Fuller House'' In "Our Very First Show, Again", Joey stated that he is "kicking Carrot Top's butt" at his career. Gallery Full House Character large 332x363 joey.jpg|Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone Joey gets tough.jpg|From "Joey Gets Tough" (1988) Joey gets tough123.png Star search.jpg|From "Star Search" (1989) 93417313.jpg|From "Tanner's Island" (1989) Joey.png|Doing Mr. Woodchuck (before puppet) on "Terror in Tanner Town" (1990) joey.jpg|Imitating Bullwinkle Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png|From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" (1990) Slumber party.png|With Stephanie in "Slumber Party" (1990) Fraternity reunion.png|With Danny in "Fraternity Reunion" (1990) Joey goes hollywood.png|From "Joey Goes Hollywood" (1991) The legend of ranger joe.png|From "The Legend of Ranger Joe" (1991) mr.wodd 'n' joe.jpg|Holding Mr. Woodchuck Nicky and or alexander.png|With the twins in "Nicky and/or Alexander" (1991) Gotta dance123.png|From "Gotta Dance" (1991) The wedding 1.png|From "The Wedding (Part 1)" (1991) Yours, mine, and ours.png|From "Yours, Mine and Ours" (1992) Radio days 2.png|Shaking hands with Jesse in "Radio Days" (1992) Radio days.png|Looking at Jesse sleeping in "Lovers and Other Tanners" (1992) Five's a crowd.png|From "Five's a Crowd" (1992) S6 E6 DJ:DNY:UJ:AB:S:M:JY.png|From "Educating Jesse" (1992) Tv2004032811212800.jpg|Season 8 opening Super bowl fun day.png|From "Super Bowl Fun Day" (1995) Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) Fuller House Fuller_House_Season_1_Joey_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_001.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_002.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_003.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_004.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_005.png Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Adults Category:Fuller House characters